


Kinktober Day #5: Alibi/Montagne

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kinktober, Locker Room, Public Display of Affection, Sadism, request, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition...Day #5 of Kinktober: Foot Fetish | Sadism/Masochism





	Kinktober Day #5: Alibi/Montagne

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'd like everyone who will be reading this work to please read this post if you are a follower on my Tumblr: https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/post/180913356456/thanks-tumblr
> 
> THANKS TO MY AMAZING BOYFRIEND AND SWORDLIGER FOR PROOF-READING THIS.
> 
> This was requested by Tumblr user "nsfw-rebl0gs"! Sorry it took longer than expected, this was whole new (slightly uncomfortable) territory for me, but I pushed through it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

“I’m positive I could beat you in a one-on-one match, Aria… Don’t doubt my skills.”

Alibi rolled her eyes at the Frenchman.

“Sure, and pigs will fly.”

He chuckles, grinning mischievously, “Alright then, why don’t we go right now then?”

She cocks a brow. “Okay, you’re so on!... Just know, your “big boy shield” can only protect you from so much.” Alibi said that more coyly than she intended.

 

Now they were in their training arena, minutes passed and they were at a stalemate. Montagne wasn’t retracting his shield. Alibi was holding a tight corner. The timer ticked down to the last minute. The Frenchman made a slow advancement, hoping to pin the defender into a corner. He succeeded, Alibi wielding her Baliff pistol.

He held her up in a mock bathroom in the corner, her back pressed firmly against the wall, and her front grazing his expandable riot shield.

The seconds ticked down.

30 seconds now.

Montagne grinned mischievously at her, knowing now she couldn’t escape, even though he would technically lose this little match they were in.

20 seconds now.

Alibi blushed a faint pink, although she was clearly defeated, she wouldn’t admit it to herself.

15 seconds now.

The helpless look in her eyes, it had started to turn the Frenchman on… 

10 seconds now.

Alibi had noticed the lustful look he wore, that only made her blush even more.

5 seconds now.

The shield retracted, Montagne pressed his armored body against her. His free arm wrapped around her small body, their mouths pressed together in a very messy kiss. Alibi responded with the same amount, if not more, fiery energy as Montagne. She pressed her thigh against his crotch, earning a growling moan from him.

The sharp ringing of the bell signaling the end of the match awoke the two back into their cuckolding reality.

Montagne stepped away from her, grinning as he wiped his mouth on an armored sleeve.

“I’ll be seeing you in the canteen then?”

Alibi was a little dazed by their close encounter, taking a few moments to recollect herself before biting her lip and smiling.

“Maybe sooner than that.”

 

Montagne was in the locker room after showering. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his face buried in his locker to freshen up with deodorant and cologne. Just when he was ready to get dressed, he heard the door open and shut. The Frenchman didn’t turn to see who entered, he didn’t really care too much since he was going to be leaving. But he was shocked to feel a body press up against him. Spooked, he jumped back, surprised to see Alibi wrapped in a towel, fresh from a shower… Her skin still wet.

“I didn’t _scare_ you did I?” She said in a teasing way.

“Well, considering that this _is_ the men's’ locker room… Yes, you sorta did.”

Alibi giggled, pressing him up against the lockers. It was quite an odd sight. Gilles seemed to be intimidated by her now, by how aggressive she was… But damn was it hot.

Her small hands felt up his chest, up to his neck and face. Montagne smirked, noticing how badly she wanted to kiss him… but she was just too damn short. His own hands felt her waist then around to her ass, rather than giving it a good squeeze, he wanted to turn the tables on her. She squeaked as he lifted her and rested her back against the lockers. In her sudden vulnerability, Gilles pressed his lips against the soft skin on her neck and gently sucked on it. His hands also found their way under her towel, one at a time so he didn’t drop her. Now with hands on her ass yet again, he finally managed a squeeze or two. The pair moaned and groaned as they enjoyed the little romantic moment.

It was about to go South, in a good way.  
Alibi’s legs wrapped around him, jerking him closer than they already were. Her hand ran down his body and her fingers slipped under his towel. He moved faster than she ever thought he could, catching her wrist and pinning it above her head. Before she even thought about trying again with the other hand, he held that other hand hostage above her.

“Hm… You just love leaving a girl helpless…” She teased, licking and biting her lip as she looked him up and down.

“If it means that I get a look like the one you’re giving me… Of course.” He went back to her slightly bruised neck, getting rougher. He bit a little harder, and sucked a little harder.

With the free hand, he slowly removed her towel. She gasped and pressed her naked body even more against him… and God was she warm. He felt up and down her body, stopping again on her ass to give one more rough squeeze followed by a hardy slap. Her nails started to dig into his shoulder and raked down his back. The pain made him growl and instinctively grip her hard and bite harder into her neck.

“You’re so needy.” She giggled, almost out of breath.

“Are you offering to help?” He nibbled gently on her ear.

“Put me down and you’ll find out.”

Montagne set her down, and was immediately told to sit down. Obeying her orders reluctantly, he sat on the floor. He was happy to still have his towel so his ass wasn’t cold.

Her hand reached out to touch him, grabbing his pulsating shaft and giving it a gentle squeeze. Montagne tensed up and groaned. “Mmm…” She let go, removing his towel to stroke him slowly. She chewed on her lip and moaned softly watching him tremble with each motion her hand made.

“Do you know how wet it makes me watching you squirm, Gilles?”

Montagne blushed, unable to answer since his focus was on her small soft hand jerking him off. He wanted to find out how wet she was, oh he really did… but his thoughts were all scrambled by the butterflies circling his whole body. “Ugh… fuck. Show me, please.” He begged. She only looked at him with a sly grin, “Okay. Only because you said please.”

She now sat on his lap, rubbing her wet cunt up and down his dick. He felt the juices run down his length and thoroughly enjoyed how slick she was. He went inside her almost too easy, but the feeling was still overwhelming to him. How she quivered and moaned when his cock slid in and out of her slowly… how she could barely sit up without hitting her g-spot and curling forward to hold onto his neck… she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

He put his hands on her rear once again, squeezing and lifting her up just a little. Giving him plenty of room to thrust up into her faster than what she was doing. She was nearly screaming in his ear, and squirting all over him. Now, he went inside so smoothly that it felt like nothing, but he felt every little inch of her walls. They tightened as she got closer, pulsing, dripping with her juices. When she came she bit hard into his neck and shoulder trying to suppress her wanton moans. Montagne didn’t have a care in the world for his own, if he was loud, he’d be loud. But in the meantime, he’d enjoy hers.

He was confused when she got up off of him, but he didn’t ask any questions. He was even more so when she sat down just in front of him and began rubbing her feet on his stomach. Montagne could only blush. He wasn’t too into feet, but was too shy to tell her to stop. Alibi, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself, grinning and biting on her lip.

It was when Alibi started rubbing his throbbing dick with her feet that Montagne nearly spoke his mind… but the friction and pressure replaced his words with a soft moan. It didn’t stop there. All the tension in his body from the lightly denied orgasm melted away. He rested his head back against the lockers and slowly thrusted into her feet. Moments later, the speed picked up and his orgasm came close. Sometimes she’d press her feet closer together when they rubbed up against the tip of his cock. That would almost do him in. “Oh fuck…” He’d moan under his breath as his climax kept building and building. Alibi would giggle from time to time. Montagne never thought much about it, other than that maybe she was ticklish.

Montagne was so close now, and he had trouble figuring out if he should be proud of this, or ashamed… he’d figure it out later. Right now, he was doing something he normally wouldn’t and he was going to cum to it. That was probably what he found to be so hot about it. Something he wouldn’t normally do… Fuck.

“I… I’m gonna cum.”

Alibi kept going, if not pressing her feet closer together to provide more friction. Montagne bit on his lip, now unintentionally hiding his moans as he came. But those moans soon turned into groans of pain as the pressure on his dick went away.

“Wha-?”

Alibi was now standing with a sly grin on her face. She stood over him, watching him twitch in the aftermath of his now ruined orgasm.

 

“So that makes us even, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> This... was hard to write because I think feet are fucking disgusting, but I'm an adult and won't complain. Besides, it's only writing! ;)
> 
> I'm also in the process of making a Twitter, in case Tumblr attacks smut writers because I'm so paranoid now. :(
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
